


Morning Tea

by Jessb0128



Category: Lapis Re:LiGHTS (Anime)
Genre: 1st time writting a fic, F/F, Mentions of RoseTia, Misunderstandings, Multi, PolyKlore maybe?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26615569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessb0128/pseuds/Jessb0128
Summary: Everything was as calm as usual in IV Klore’s dorm, but not in Alpha’s heart
Relationships: Alpha/Emilia (Lapis Re:LiGHTS), Garnet/Emilia (Lapis Re:LiGHTS), Rosetta/Tiara (Lapis Re:LiGHTs)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Morning Tea

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 1st time writing a fic and English isn't my 1st language. Any advices would be welcome.  
> Twitter @: @mikujess1312

Sunday morning, no classes, everyone was resting. Alpha, who is used to waking up before the rest of IV KLORE, makes the morning tea for everyone and today was no different. However the calm days of waking up Emilia with her favorite brew were over. It had been a week since the events in the forest and Garnet joining the dorm. When Alpha opened her lady’s door she was already awake and the ghost was holding her arm.

“I prepared your morning tea, my lady” -said Alpha with her usual lack of expression.

“Thank you! I’ll drink it when … someone … let go of my arm” responded Emilia while looking at Garnet who was blushing after being acknowledged. The rest of the day goes by without anything out of the ordinary, however this situation made Alpha feel something she couldn’t find words to explain.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The following day the same thing happened, Emilia was already awake when Alpha delivered the tea and was talking with Garnet. Same for the third day.

On the morning of the fourth day, Alpha was following her usual routine and was delivering her lady’s tea. However upon opening Emilia’s door she instantly stopped and dropped the expensive tea set, spilling everything on the dorm’s floor. Emilia was not only already awake but she was drinking tea.

After hearing the noise of the porcelain breaking, Emilia turned her head and saw Alpha.  
“Is everything alright?” she instantly said.

“I’m ...fine … apologies my lady” responded Alpha, in a dismissive way.

The rest of the day felt awkward but nothing changed.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The morning of the fifth day, Alpha was once again on her way to make tea for Emilia, hoping the events of yesterday were just an anomaly. However upon entering the kitchen Garnet was already there and was in the process of making the tea. Alpha, in her expressionless self felt frustration internally. She left the kitchen, no the whole dorm.

Later that day, Emilia, walking around with Garnet and Salsa asked; “any of you seen Alpha today?” Salsa responded with a single “nope”. As for Garnet she responded with “I saw her while making tea this morning but left before I could tell her good morning”. 

The three of them continued walking but never saw Alpha that day. Emilia was getting worried.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3 days have passed since that day. Rosetta, going on her day peacefully, noticed Alpha in the back on an alley. The doll looked like she spent the last 3 days there.

“Hey Alpha, what are you doing there?” -said Rosetta. All she could hear was a silent “who cares, i’m useless now”

“What do you mean but that? I don’t think it's something you should say that freely!” Rosetta responded shocked.

“Lady Emilia found someone else now, she’s gonna do like my previous owners and throw me in the garbage once she gets fully bored of me” Alpha responded.

Rosetta hugged her then responded with “Emilia is a good person, even if you two got into a disagreement she still cares a lot about you. Back when we were kids I had silly arguments with Tia all the time! Look at us now, she’s my girlfriend and I can’t imagine not caring about her. Want me to help you return to your dorm?”

Alpha nodded in agreement then the two girls walked home together.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the dorm, Alpha was scared of entering after fleeing the place, but Rosetta told her everything would be fine. She eventually opened the door. On the other side, Garnet, Salsa and her Emilia were waiting for her.

“I was dead worried about you!” said Garnet, as soon as she got the opportunity to speak.

“You were already dead before I left,” responded Alpha, still feeling a bit jealous. She then immediately got hugged by Emilia that grabbed her from outside her line of sight.

“I was so worried about you Alpha, I was scared you left and that I wouldn’t see you anymore” Emilia was tearing up. Alpha was hugging her back, not long after both Garnet and Salsa joined the hug and turned it into a group hug.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The following day, Alpha woke up early like how she used to and prepared the tea for Emilia. When she opened the door, her lady was sleeping and visibly exhausted from worrying about her. Alpha decided to leave the tea set on the nearby table and kissed Emilia on the forehead before closing the door. She felt warm in her heart and was happy to be back.


End file.
